zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
Jun Bing/History
Background The circumstances of Jun Bing's origins are largely a mystery. Linos remarked that rumors among the Shadow Legion stated Jun was not a shadow demon like its other commanders Hou Yi and Wei Gong, as displayed by the fact that he was unaffected by Arran's light arrows. Beyond this, where he comes from and how he came into being are uncertain. In reality, Jun was born from the collective feelings and drive of countless warriors. Similar to how intense emotions for something or someone can give birth to demons, it was this that gave birth to Jun. As a result, Jun sought constant battle with powerful opponents to test his skills and push himself to his limits. From the very beginning, Jun has been a skilled and driven swordsman with a strong code of honor, wielding a mystical blade called Qian Xing Po, "thousand star breaker". He traveled far and wide seeking out strong opponents to battle and wound up defeating a total of one thousand. One of these opponents was a Ryder Clan demon hunter, whom according to Jun was the toughest opponent he faced to the point where the match could have gone either way. Eventually, Jun crossed paths with Tzan Ren and joined his Shadow Legion as the commander of his infantry and main forces. While Jun did not necessarily support Tzan Ren's goals, he joined in order to find and face tough opponents. The made an arrangement via a blood oath, in which Jun would join Tzan Ren's Shadow Legion and serve him, but should Jun select a rival to do battle with, he had complete freedom to pursue that rivalry over any duties to the Shadow Legion. In particular, Tzan relied on Jun more so than Hou Yi as he found Jun to be more skilled and reliable. This often led to some tension between him and Hou Yi. When Tzan Ren bestowed shadow elements to his commanders, Jun declined, preferring to rely on his skill rather than powers. When Tzan Ren was defeated and killed by Lang Yan, the Shadow Legion disbanded. City Shadows With the return of Tzan Ren in his astral form, Jun Bing was summoned alongside Hou Yi and Wei. When Hou Yi failed in her mission to acquire one of the Signs, as well as exposing herself and the Shadow Legion's return to the Shadow Strikers, Tzan Ren sent Jun instead to acquire the next. Upon arriving in Spain, he sent Hei Gou and An Gou, who accompanied him, to find the Taurus Sign while he observed the Shadow Strikers to assess their abilities as well as confirm that Arran Kuang was a light demon. One person who caught his attention was Remington Ryder, whom he recognized as a Ryder Clan demon hunter. Excited at the prospect of facing another Ryder hunter in battle, Jun singled out Remy and challenged him to a duel while the Shadow Strikers engaged Hei and An. Remy, caught off guard by Jun and the powers of his Qian Xing Po sword, was easily defeated before Jun retreated upon the arrival of Remy's friends. Before leaving, Jun expressed his desire to clash swords again with Remy. Jun appeared briefly after the Shadow Strikers' defeat of a banshee spirit to steal away the Aquarius Sign. When Hou Yi set the Callahan's family castle on fire, Jun used the Aquarius Sign's power to douse the flames. While in Rome scouting for another Sign, Jun battled Remy once again, this time displaying his sword's ability in creating star constructs. The battle was interrupted twice by Mavis Callahan and Timothy Knight and later by Hou Yi, who tried to kill Remy with an arrow. However, Jun prevented Hou Yi from intervening and she subsequently left him behind as she returned to the Netherworld and lied about his death. Jun quickly followed after the Shadow Strikers through Arran's light portal before disappearing. When Hou Yi attempted to kill Mavis and her two brothers, Jun intervened as well and forced them to return to the Netherworld. The pair then traveled to China to retrieve the Cancer Sign, but Jun called for a retreat when he saw the power displayed by a spiritually possessed suit of armor using the Cancer Sign. Tired of having all his opportunities to fight Remy being interrupted or otherwise interfered with, Jun blackmailed Hou Yi into helping him get Remy alone by kidnapping his twin brother, Reginald Ryder. Jun admitted the tactic was dishonorable and apologized to Remy, but expressed that it was the only way to get them alone. As the two battled, Hou Yi once more intervened with her use of the Gemini Sign, creating several Jun duplicates and prompting the real Jun and Remy to form a temporary truce. However, the two brothers managed to escape in the chaos. Jun later went to the moon with Hou Yi and Wei Gong to retrieve the Scorpio Sign. Since Remy could not make the trip, he battled against Mala Reid instead. With only one Sign left, Tzan Ren began his plan of attack by starting with an invasion of Los Angeles. Jun was stationed at the last Demon Commander guarding the way to the center of the city where Tzan Ren was located. Despite being given the Aquarius Sign by Tzan Ren as an advantage, Jun immediately forfeited the artifact to Arran, believing that he did not need its power to win. Remy stepped forward to battle him one-on-one and the two began their final duel. Both were evenly matched until Jun appeared to come out on top, ready to finish Remy off. However, Remy quickly reacted and struck a fatal blow on Jun, who promptly yielded. Jun explained his origins and how he was not born out of conventional means. Instead, he was the manifestation of a warrior's spirit, intense emotions and feelings held by countless warriors, soldiers and fighters. All his life he sought strong opponents with which to test his skills against. However, centuries and centuries of fighting have made him grow tired, but he would only lay down his sword for good if he was defeated by someone truly superior to him. He acknowledged Remy as his superior and bequeathed unto him his Qian Xing Po sword before dying. Category:History (fan) Category:A to Z